The Serpant's World
by Linds1216
Summary: "I am seventeen years old and on my way to death."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story about two best friends and a brother trying to make it as warriors in a world run by monsters, this is ust he first chapter so tell me what your think and I'll post the other chapters i've got! Ok I'll stop talking now and let you read the story, just please give me some feed back! Everything is mine no stealing please!**

The Serpent's World

By: Lindsey Miller

**Chapter One**

There will once come a time when the planet Earth needs help. So then we will go to a magical planet, the one problem will be that the ruler of this planet was one of the most ruthless leaders in our universe. He was a dragon, and he wanted to do what dragons do best, hunt.

We have warriors that are chosen at or before birth. You train from the time you are five years old, by then you know your fate. You are to train till the age of eighteen and then you enter the arena, and usually you won't come out.

I am a warrior. I am seventeen years of age and on my way to death.

"Rose! Rose! You won't believe what happened in training today!" exclaimed Cassie. "We used poison packs on the dragon dummies and I took the magic sword home!"

"Awesome, I can't believe I always miss out on all of the good training." I sadly said.

"You didn't miss much!" yelled an exhausted Oliver. "Only one person could get close enough to the dummies to project the poison and not get hit with the wood sword." Oliver took a sour look from Cassie.

"Could you two stop fighting for five seconds?"

"No!" they both answered. That was the one thing that they could agree on. Cassie and Oliver are twins. Before they were born they were appointed to be warriors, and when there was two instead of one they simply were both appointed to train.

Cassie and I have been friends ever sense I can remember. Oliver tagged along with us and Cassie and I never complained.

I had been in combat with medal swords and my armor had been tampered with, I'm pretty lucky to still be able to tell the tale.

"Oliver can you grab that glass of water for me?" I asked.

"Shure, cough, cough, not." said Oliver.

"Shut up, and just get it for her, it's not like she can do it herself, you of all people should know that!" snapped Cassie. Oliver had carried me out of the arena and to the doctor, if it wasn't for him I would not be here today.

"So I guess I'll just um go and get that water now." announced Oliver as he walked across the room and filled up a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said as Oliver gingerly handed me the glass and as our fingers touched, there was a spark that ignited between our fingertips.

"So anyway," I said as I tried to mask the silence, "what were you saying before we were interrupted?" Now it was my turn to get a sour look from Oliver.

"I took home the magic sword and look at what color it is today, Green! My favorite color! Can you believe it?" babbled Cassie. Actually I could, if you won the days challenge then you got to take home the "magic" sword. The only thing that's magic about it is that it changes to your favorite color. Cassie always got excited when she won a challenge.

"No way let me see!" I said half-heartedly. Me and Oliver exchanged eye rolls as Cassie pulled the sword out of her pack.

As I looked over the sword I realized that I was lucky to have two incredible friends who were going to be there until the very end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I wake up with a searing pain in my back. I call out to someone to give me my pain pills but find Oliver already there. Then I figure that I must have been crying in my sleep and it was his turn to make sure that I didn't fall out of my bed.

Before I could speak he said "It must be time for your pain pills."

"Sorry." I whisper threw gritted teeth. As I strangle the side of my bed Oliver forced the pill in to my mouth. I notice how there is a warm spot on the side of my bed, poor Oliver has been up for a while.

"Hey, Oliver," I said after some of the pain went away, "how long have you been here?"

"Well I don't really know what time I got down here, but it wasn't all that long after you fell asleep." whispered Oliver. "Go back to sleep, I'm fine; I mean it's not like I have ever won something, Cassie can cover for me tomorrow." Oliver said sleepily.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I mean if I hadn't accepted that stupid challenge from Carter then neither one of us would be in this mess." I whispered.

"It's not your fault that Carter messed up your armor; at least he's going in next year so we won't have to deal with him." Oliver said comfortingly. "Now go to sleep before I have to give you a sleeping pill too!"

"No, if you have to stay up then I stay up too and there are no more sleeping pills, cause if there were I would have taken one hours ago." I said. The rest of the night Oliver told me how amazing Cassie had been the day before.

We eventually fell asleep around five-o-clock in the morning. I woke up with a start, Oliver was screaming. It turns out that Cassie had left a note taped to Oliver's forehead. Cassie would cover for Oliver. I officially woke up at around noon. Oliver was still asleep at my side. I keep reliving my battle every time I close my eyes.

..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey chicken what are you doing on my turf?" snarled Carter.

"Carter, why don't you just shut up for once?" I threw back.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" said Carter.

"I just might dumbo."

"Well then you wouldn't mind doing a challenge then would you, Chicken?" shouted Carter as I turned on my heels to walk away.

"You know what, I think I'll go and beat your sorry butt!" I shouted, even though Carter was standing right in front of me. "You and me in the arena at seven o clock sharp, tonight."

"Oh it's on!" said Carter as he turned around and walked away.

As I walked back to our house Oliver asked,

"Why did you do that? You know that Carter plays dirty."

"I know, it's just that I am so sick of Carter pushing us all around, and you know I can beat him." I added cockily.

"Yeah, if he plays fairly, which he won't!" said Oliver when we walked in the door.

"Who won't?" asked a perplexed Cassie.

"Oh just Rose challenging Carter."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? You know what he does, he doesn't play fair!" yelled Cassie.

"I know that's what I told her." said Oliver.

"I think I can take care of myself thank you very much, so would you two stop yelling at me?!" I asked as I bit in to a big red apple. If looks could kill!

"I just want to know what you were thinking when you said yes!" said Cassie.

"I wanted to prove Carter wrong for once, and, at the time, I thought I could win!" As I stomped my boots up the stairs I felt a single tear run down my face, finally realizing what I had just done. I slammed my door and did a face plant into the middle of my bed, and about ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I sobbed.

"It's my room too you know." said a sorry Cassie, as she opened the door.

"Why do you two doubt me?" I asked. As I sat up, I noticed a shadow outside the door. Cassie and I were not alone.

"Oliver quite spying, if you want to hear the conversation then come in, if not go away!" I said annoyed. Once again the door opened and Oliver walked in blushing.

"Rose, we are so sorry for yelling at you, I guess we were just shocked to hear that you, of all people are going to fight Carter Martin." said Cassie.

"Yeah what um she said, sorry." whispered Oliver. For the first time I saw Oliver shed a tear, I mean it's was not the first time that he has cried, Cassie was just always there, looks like my turns up.

"Cassie, let me talk to Oliver alone ok?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Cassie slunk out of the room and closed the door. I was going to have to apologize after I was done.

"Oliver, come over here and sit down." I said.

"Rose, I am really sorry, I mean it's not like anyone expected this to happen."

"I know, I know, listen I have something to tell you, and I want to tell you before I go and kill myself out there." I whispered.

"What?" Before I lost my courage I leaned forward, kissed Oliver and said,

"I like you, and not like a friend like you it more of a like, like you and I kinda, sort of always have." I said blushing.

"Funny, I like you too, I always have." answered Oliver. As we leaned in to kiss each other we heard a shuffle outside the door, and a giggle. Cassie had been listening the whole time.

"Ok Cassie, you can come back in now." I said.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK! I knew you two liked each other, but now you both know, and oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening!" screamed Cassie. Me and Oliver just laughed and smiled. Then we had to get serious and plan for the night ahead.

Cassie, Oliver, and I walk hand in hand to the arena. When we arrive we all go into to my dressing room and find my armor already laid out. Cassie and I go behind the dressing screen while Oliver sits on the couch. There are many different steps to putting on your armor, first you must put on your under armor, so you won't rub yourself raw during battle, then you need to put on your boots. After you put on your boots you need to put on your shin guards, and after that you need to pull on your metal pants. Next you have to put on your stomach protector, which hooks on to your back plate. You then put on your chest pads, after you put those on you put on your metal top. Then goes your arm protection and finally your helmet. Something felt wrong about my armor that night, now I wish I had said something.

"Hey Oliver," I said as I walked out from behind the screen, "how do I look?"

"Like a warrior." said Oliver, as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok guys, sister is still in the room!" said Cassie

"Sorry Cassie, do you want me to kiss you too?" asked Oliver, as he leaned over and gave Cassie a kiss on the forehead. I just laughed and grabbed my friend's hands and walked toward the arena.

As we neared the arena I got a glimpse of Carter's new armor, gray with blue stripes, the brand new model. With any model there are some kinks, but not this one, this one was built as one. There are no breaks in the armor. All I could think about was how I could target his weak spots, but I had only one problem in my way, HE HAS NO WEAK SPOTS! I mean you try to target the chinks in the armor, but as a whole piece of armor, there are no chinks!

"How you liken my new armor Chicken?" asked Carter.

"Not my colors, but it certainly suits you, not." I coughed.

"I'm sure you just didn't recognize this certain model, this is the gray with blue strips, brand new, flawless, you might say." sneered Carter.

"I am going to keep my focus on winning, so goodbye, until I beat your butt, of course." I yelled behind me as I walked away.

You say goodbye to the people you love before you go into a battle, every time, no matter what type, it could be an armature, or going into fight the dragon, you always say goodbye.

I sit with Cassie and Oliver in the boarding room, right outside the arena. I hold their hands waiting for the time to be up, for me to enter the arena.

Well, soon our fears came true, when the announcer called battle 1409 I had to get up and leave the safety of the boarding room, and walk to the arena. Before I left I got a giant hug from Cassie, and a hug and kiss from Oliver. This leg of the journey I would have to make by myself.

As I step into the arena, I see that this time it takes the shape of the woods just outside of town. Those are the most dangerous in the world, Carter could be anywhere. I walk through a patch of thick bushes, with purple flowers exploding all over the leafs. I pull out my sword and start running deeper, and deeper into the forest.

After about 30 minutes I spot Carter beside a babbling brook getting a drink. I take out my sword, but as I take it out Cater turns around and slashes at me, narrowly missing me. Right, left, right as I am trying to remember my battle strategies Carter catches me in an up-ward turn-around swing and he pulls off the back of my armor.

"What the heck Carter?!" I screamed in embarrassment; knowing this whole fight was being filmed for later use.

"What, a little set back is all it takes to beat you?" he snarled.

When I lunge forward, going for the death blow I, stupidly, try the turn and slice technique, but when I do Carter slashes at my defenseless back, and doesn't miss. As I lay on the ground in pain Carter stands over me with his sword in hand pointed at my throat.

"Say goodbye to your life chicken."

"No, she won't!" said Oliver and standing right beside him was Cassie.

"What?! How did you two get in here?" asked a perplexed Carter.

"Let's just say we saw the whole thing from the screening room and everyone knows you cheated so, you can surrender now or, well I think you want to go with the first one." said Cassie as she pulled out her sword.

"I don't surrender that easy." And just like that Cassie and Carter were at each other's necks.

"Rose were going to get you out of here ok?" whispered Oliver.

"Ok you just have to hurry I'm losing a lot of blood really fast." I said weakly.

"Let's go." said Oliver as he started to pick me up I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Look into my eyes, I don't want to lose you, not ever." I kept falling into darkness and being awakened by the sound of Oliver's voice and the thud of his footsteps against the ground.

The next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed with a bunch of tubes and doctors digging into my back, with Oliver holding my hand begging me not to let go.


End file.
